


If This Is A Dream, Don't Wake Me

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: And It Hurts Like Hell [3]
Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asta Has No Magic, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Personal Growth, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Self Confidence Issues, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Sometimes, we have to fight for our dreams to come true - even if no one else believes in them.





	1. Asta - The Magicless Knight

_"You? Going to be the Wizard King?! HA! What can a squirt like you do? You have no magic_!"

  
It hurts.

  
It had hurt to know that he wasn't like anyone else - that he was born differently in a world where magic is everything. There had been living cultures too; with things such as noble families and royalty and such, but none of them played a big role like magic. Magic was the thing that kept everyone together, for better or worse. Everyone praised it so highly, ever since the first Wizard defeated a demon and saved their kingdom. It was such a treasure to have.

  
And here he was, born outskirts of the city, country-side, in a world where magic was everything, with no power to call his own.

  
Knowing that had killed him. He had wanted to scream, to get angry, to ask questions - _why him? Why don't he have magic? Why was he the only one?_ He had a dream to accomplish - a dream he held onto as a child living at the Church, so why? Why didn't he have magic?

  
_"You're never going to be the Wizard King, you have no magic."_

  
It was frustrating, but no more than when someone else pointed it out. When all he sees is the sneer remarks, and the laughter, and taunting glazes of everyone else, when he tells them of his dream. Not a single person believed in him, and it hurts on the inside. Without magic, he couldn't do a damn thing, even if he really wanted to.

  
_"You have no magic. You should just give up."_

  
He wanted to - there were times where he had. If he had no magic, didn't that mean he couldn't become the Wizard King? Wouldn't that mean he couldn't protect everyone? The orphanages, Sister Lily.....Yuno? What good is a Wizard King if he couldn't protect the people that matter to him the most?

  
_"Useless. A magicless person such as yourself would never become fit as a king."_

  
He had nothing. He had started out with nothing. In a world where magic was everything, he was one of the few people who couldn't use it. He never understood it, he didn't think it was fair, but that's how it was. A no-name somebody wanting to be the most important person in all of Clover Kingdom? It's no wonder why everyone laughed.

  
But then he remembered - a promise.

  
" _One day, I'm going to be the Wizard King and I'm going to protect you, Yuno!"_

  
That's what he said. He had said it when Yuno couldn't stand up for himself, even with magic. He had said it because Yuno was his most important person - everyone in the Church was. And in thinking of that, he realized Yuno had never laughed at him when he said it. He had been worried, but he didn't mock him like the rest had. He had challenged him too - made him stronger, got him back on his feet and there was no way in hell he was going to let Yuno beat him to the punch, to his dream. They had to look out for each other, when everyone else didn't. So he trained. Trained all day, all night, forcing his body to go beyond its limits, and continued to work with one single-minded goal. It was almost like a fire had been lit the moment Yuno reminded him of his promise.

  
 _Never again,_ Asta thought. _Never again will I doubt myself. Never again will I allow myself to think I am not worthy of being the Wizard King_. ** _Everyone_** _should be allowed, if they cared enough, if they loved the_ _people of Clover Kingdom enough_. He gritted his teeth.

  
"I will not," He growled out. "Give up anymore! I refuse! So what if I have no magic?! Nothing's going to stop me from reaching my goal..."

  
He hit the tree again with his sword.

  
"I WILL BECOME THE NEXT WIZARD KING!"


	2. Izuku - The Quirkless Hero

_"I'm sorry, your son doesn't have a quirk."_

Those were the words his doctor had said. In that moment, little Izuku sat frozen on the chair, the smile he had stuck on his face, belying the mix feelings whirling inside of him.

_"You don't have a quirk - you're quirkless."_

In that moment, in that one little moment, that tiny glimmer had been swept away. In that moment, Izuku saw his dreams - his happiness, his beliefs, his _love_ \- being dashed right in front of him. He felt numb, the room slowly suffocating him, feeling his mother's worried eyes on him.

He didn't have a quirk. He was quirkless.

He couldn't be a hero.

_"Quirkless loser! You can't be a hero, you don't have a quirk!"_

It had hurt.

He had spent all day in his room after school, replaying the same video of All-Might, with dazed confusion as their words echoed in his head.

_"You can't become a hero."_

_"Quirkless."_

_"Hahaha, loser!"_

_"Guess a Deku will always be a Deku!"_

"Mama," He whimpered, looking at his mother with tears in his eyes. "Why....why can't I be a hero?"

 _"I'm sorry!"_ She sobbed, hugging her son as tight as she could as she cried. He hadn't wanted that. He didn't want to hear her say that. He wanted her to believe him, to make him believe he could be - just like any other parent would've. _Mom, you too?_

His life hadn't gotten any better after that. He had lost his friendship with Katsuki, when it had been announced that he was quirkless. The blond had become a bully, the nickname Deku sticking to him like wasp on honey, and taunting never stopped, and more than once he had been put on the spot.

Because he was quirkless. Because he couldn't do what others could easily do.

It had hurt, broke his heart, and Izuku spent many nights in tears because of the unfairness of it all.

_"You can't become a hero."_

But despite that, Izuku never gave up hope. He didn't stop believing, he couldn't. Not when he knows that he and Kacchan had made it their mission to become the best heroes ever - a race to see who can become number one, just like All-Might. Even with the taunts and bullying and the disbelief, Izuku couldn't give up hope. There had to be someone who would believe him.

_"You can't become a hero without a quirk. Sorry."_

For the second time, his hopes were dashed, even more painful than the last. Because it was All-Might who had said it, the hero he'd looked up to since he was a kid. The one person who Izuku truly believed would be on his side, didn't even believe him either. He wanted to cry.

But then, the attack happened - the one with the Green Slime - and Izuku was moving before he could recognize it.

_"The hell are you doing, Deku?!"_

_"I'm sorry, my feet just moved on their own! Y-You looked like you needed help...."_

He couldn't have explained it at the time, but seeing his childhood friend in danger, when Katsuki just glanced at the crowd - at him - just once, seeing that pleading look when he knows Katsuki - knows how he is - he had to. Quirk be damned, his best friend  _needed_ him and no one else was doing a damn thing about it. At that moment....

_Fuck having quirks, if it meant watching someone dying just because you aren't strong enough._

He had gotten scolded for it, of course. But he didn't regret it. If he had to do it all over again, he would've. Kacchan was his friend, even if Katsuki never saw him like that anymore. He wasn't about to let someone who means so much to him die.

And then, All-Might appeared once again.

 _"Young man,"_ He said. _"I was wrong. You can become a hero."_

Suddenly, everything Izuku had felt - all the frustration, the tears, the anger, the hopelessness, the feeling of despair - all of it was lifted. Because, even when All-Might had once said to him he couldn't be, he had started to _believe._ And it felt so _nice_ to have somebody, after all the rejections and the mocking and the taunts, who believed in him, finally.

Izuku sank down on his knees and cried.

_"You can become a hero."_

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING AO3 PLS JUST LET ME POST THIS STORY! PLEASE! THIRD FUCKING TRY BECAUSE IT KEEPS GETTING POSTED AS ITS OWN THING WHEN I ALREADY HAVE A SERIES CALLED AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL! Please. All I ask is for this to get seen.


End file.
